Minha Vida Sem você
by Pollyanna Depp Weasley
Summary: Harry Potter vai sentir na pele como é viver sem o seu grande amor. HG. Completa!


Minha vida sem você

Ela voava velozmente. Um vôo rasante. Podia ser facilmente localizada pela sua pluma alva. A noite estava escura, e Edwiges voava até A Toca. Tinha uma missão importante... Muito importante.

Chegou até a casa torta e bicou em uma das janelas do último andar. Bicou novamente e novamente, até que um descabelado Ron abriu a janela, por onde a coruja entrou. Já fazia seis anos desde que saíra de Hogwarts e que Harry derrotara o Lorde das Trevas. Já havia um tempo que Ginny tinha ido morar com Harry. E já há seis anos desde que Ron perdera a sua amada. Brigavam, sim, e muito, durante a guerra, mas nenhuma tinha sido tão terrível quanto aquela. E ela se foi, com a promessa no olhar de que nunca voltaria para ele. Nunca mais.

Pegou a carta que estava no tornozelo da coruja, a abriu sonolentamente e, ao começar a lê-la, pulou de um salto e acordou imediatamente:

_Ron,_

_Socorro! A Ginny sumiu e eu não faço idéia de onde ela esteja! Por favor, diga que ela está aí n'A Toca, por favor! Se ela estiver aí, peça para ela voltar e me dizer por que fugiu! Ron, se você não souber onde ela está, corra e venha me ajudar a procurá-la._

_Desesperadamente,_

_Harry._

Ele correu para perto do guarda-roupa, derrapando, e procurou uma roupa. Vestiu-a e escreveu uma nota para Harry por Edwiges, com os dizeres:

_Ela não está aqui, já estou chegando._

_Ron._

Ron desceu as escadas desesperadamente. Era o único que ainda morava com os pais. As escadas rangeram, fazendo com que Molly e Arthur acordassem.

- Querido, que barulheira é essa? – perguntou a mãe, aparecendo na porta da cozinha, onde Ron estava.

- Mãe, a Gin sumiu e eu não faço idéia de onde esteja. – ele decidiu ser direto.

A mãe o olhou estupefata, sem acreditar no que o filho tinha dito.

- O-o q-quê? – Molly pulou e agarrou o colarinho de Ron. – O que foi que você disse!

- O Harry me mandou uma carta nesse exato momento. A Ginny sumiu, e eu vou atrás dela. – então, Ron deu um beijo na bochecha da mãe e aparatou, na casa de Harry.

Bateu na porta e um Harry muito mais descabelado e com os olhos vermelhos abriu a porta.

- E ela? – foi o que perguntou.

- Não sei. 'Bora pra casa de todos os Weasleys pra saber onde ela está.

- De todos? – Harry olhou para ele um pouco suplicante.

- Ela pode estar na boca do Vesúvio (Ron sabia sobre esse vulcão graças à Hermione), mas eu vou encontrar à minha irmãzinha. – ele falou tão determinado que Harry estranhou... Ron geralmente ficava com medo. – Vamos, cara.

- Vamos. – Harry saiu de casa e olhou para o ruivo, indagador. – Ron, e a Edwiges?

- Tudo bem, cara. A Edwiges vai saber o que fazer... ela não é só uma coruja.

Ron sorriu, um pouco triste, e desaparatou, para aparecer na casa do primeiro Weasley a ser visitado: Fred.

Edwiges olhou pela janela com seus profundos olhos âmbar. Tinha uma ligeira impressão de que faltava algo na casa de seu dono. Piscou os olhos e lembrou-se de um par de olhos castanhos e belos cabelos ruivos. Lembrou-se do único lugar onde a ruiva poderia ir, e voou.

Harry pisou firme no chão. Depois de tanto tempo, ainda não estava acostumado a aparatar. Precisou se firmar em Ron para não cair.

Ron bateu na porta de uma casa não muito grande, mas confortável. Um homem de cabelos ruivos abriu a porta e arregalou os olhos quando viu o irmão e Harry na porta.

- Ron! – Fred exclamou. – Harry!

- Tio! – disse uma vozinha alegre e infantil, bem embaixo deles.

Ron abaixou os olhos e viu uma menininha, de cabelos ruivo-escarlate escuros e olhos negros.

- Oi, Renate. – cumprimentou Ron, se abaixando e abraçando a menininha.

- Caiu um dente, ó! – A menina abriu a boca e mostrou o 'buraquinho' que mostrava que o dente havia realmente caído. – Papai disse que agora a minha língua tem uma janelinha para ver fora da minha boca! – exclamou feliz. A menina tinha apenas 5 anos, quase 6, mas tinha a totalmente notável alegria Weasley e jeito maroto de Fred e Jorge.

- Legal! Agora você está banguela! – Ron disse, e a menina riu gostosamente, com aquela risadinha de criança, e olhou pra Harry.

- Oi, tio! – a menina cumprimentou Harry e adentrou à casa correndo.

Ron se levantou e encarou um Fred escorado no umbral da porta.

- O que aconteceu, Ron? – perguntou o ruivo mais velho, com um olhar no mínimo preocupado.

- A Gin sumiu. – Fred fez um olhar mortificado. – Achamos que talvez você tenha uma pista de onde ela esteja.

- Não sabia disso até agora! – Fred deixou transparecer sua preocupação, sabendo do desaparecimento da 7º Weasley.

- O que houve? – uma morena apareceu do lado do ruivo.

- Oi, Angie. – Ron cumprimentou Angelina.

- Oi, Ron. – Ela o cumprimentou. – o que aconteceu?

- A Ginny sumiu. – Harry foi quem disse dessa vez. – Você não tem nenhuma pista de onde ela possa estar?

- Não... mas... já perguntaram para a Hermione? – ela perguntou, deixando Ron da cor dos cabelos.

- Não. – admitiu. – Mesmo assim, ninguém sabe onde a Hermione mora agora. Não temos como ir perguntar. – era verdade, mas Ron queria evitar Hermione. Certo, já fazia cinco anos, mas... será que ela ainda estava com raiva dele? Fora uma briga realmente feia, com direito a palavrões e apertos. Ele precisava esquecer dela o mais rápido possível.

- Então a gente não pode ajudar em nada, mano. – Fred falou, um pouco frustrado. – Vai "no Jorge". Ele deve ter alguma pista.

Edwiges voava compenetrada para a casa de uma morena de cabelos desalinhados. Tinha uma ligeira impressão de que Hermione poderia ajudá-la a achar a sua futura dona. Voou até a Londres Trouxa e parou no parapeito de uma janela. Bicou, para que acordasse a moradora, e, em poucos estantes, uma mulher de olhos com de âmbar veio abrir a janela.

Ela estava com os olhos vazios quando cumprimentou a coruja, que vasculhou o apartamento em busca da ruiva, mas nada.

- O que foi, Ed? – Hermione perguntou, dando um biscoito para a coruja.

Edwiges a olhou tristemente a apontou para um retrato que tinha em cima do móvel na sala. Indicou Ginny.

- O que tem ela, Ed? – a morena perguntou, desconfiada.

Edwiges simplesmente a olhou. Os olhos cor de chocolate um pouco tristes e sem vida. Hermione deduziu que não era coisa boa o que estava acontecendo.

- Onde está Ginny, Edwiges? – Hermione perguntou, se levantando.

Edwiges abaixou a cabeça, como quem diz: "Não sei...", como uma criança que acaba de perder algo.

- Ed... Edwiges. A Ginny sumiu, não foi? E ela não sabia onde eu estava... devia estar triste e veio me procurar. – a mente rápida de Hermione já havia calculado tudo. – Mas aqui ela não chegou.

Edwiges indicou Ron e Harry na foto, e depois olhou para Hermione.

- Vou ter que me encontrar com eles, não é? – Hermione perguntou, com medo da resposta. Edwiges apenas pendeu a cabeça para o lado esquerdo, como fazem os animais, e Hermione riu. Mas teve medo... e incertezas, afinal... já havia passado cinco anos... sem os Weasleys, sem Harry... e o pior: sem Ron. Estava com medo de que o ruivo tivesse se esquecido dela, e de seus sentimentos. Estava com medo de que ele a acusasse novamente pela briga de anos atrás, a que acarretara a distancia entre eles. Pela primeira vez na vida, Hermione perdera o controle das coisas.

Olhou uma última vez para Edwiges e perguntou onde eles estavam. Agora, só o destino.

Ron e Harry desaparataram na casa de Jorge, onde se podiam ouvir muitas risadas, mesmo do lado de fora da casa. Pareciam ter muitas crianças do lado de dentro. Então ele bateu na porta.

Uma moça de cabeloslouros e cacheadosapareceu na porta, um tanto descabelada e com duas crianças agarradas à sua saia, que era de couro.

-Maria Marina– exclamou Ron. – Oi. O Jorge está?

- 1º: é Mary. E sim, ele está. – ela se virou e gritou: Jorge! Seu irmão está aqui!

- O que ele ta fazendo aqui, tia Mary? – perguntou uma menininha de uns 6 anos, de cabelos dourados.

- E eu que sei? – a mulher fez uma careta, que fez a menina rir.

- Mas o que ELA está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Ron. – Que eu saiba, você é filha do Will, Fabienne. – Ron disse para a pequena.

- Papai e mamãe estão aqui. Viemos brincar com aSunny e a Flor. – a francesinha, filha de Will e Fleur sorria, alegremente.

- Jorge, se você não aparecer aqui em cinco minutos eu vou te buscar! – A loira gritou, espantandoa menininhaque estava do lado de Flore, então foi ouvido uns barulhos de coisas caindo e um grito de dor. Jorge aparecera na porta em menos de dois segundos.

- Oi. – Jorge apareceu, olhando desconfiado para a esposa. – O que aconteceu?

- A Ginny sumiu. – Ron disse. Jorge arregalou os olhos, junto com Mary. Will e Fleur apareceram na porta assim que ouviram o nome Ginny.

- Como assim... sumiu? – Will perguntou, na porta, onde os quatro e as crianças estavam.

- E eu sei lá! – exclamou Ron. – Foi o Harry que me avisou que ela tinha desaparecido.

- Eu estava na sala, ai fui procurar ela e ela tinha sumido. – Harry falou.

- Como assim? – perguntaram todos os Weasleys.

- Sumiu! Só isso! – Harry disse, um pouco confuso. – Num instante, ela estava lá, e no outro ela não estava!

- E o que a gente faz agora? Se vocês não sabem onde a mana está... só nos resta os outros dois Weasleys pra perguntar e eu não estou a fim de ir pra Romênia ou ir na casa do _Weatherby_. – falou Ron, abatido. – E Harry, me lembre que quando nós acharmos a Gin eu darei um soco no meio da sua cara, por você ser um cunhado descuidado, sim?

Nisso, uma menina, da idade de Flore apareceu. Era idêntica à loirinha, mas tinha cabelos ruivos.

- "A gente talvez podia mandar coruja pra todo mundo." – ela disse, sem reparar na concordância das palavras.

- Isso mesmo. Boa idéia, Emylle! Vamos mandar cartas para todos os Weasleys que estão sobrando, para nos encontrarmos aqui, ok? – Bill disse, fazendo todos entrarem na casa.

Todos concordaram e começaram a mandar corujas com mensagens para todos os Weasleys. A senhora Weasley foi a primeira a chegar, quando descobriu onde os filhos estavam.

Ela chorava sem dó nem piedade. Sempre tivera uma ligação muito forte com a 7ª Weasley, principalmente por ser a única mulher além dela na casa (quando Hermione não estava lá, mas os tempos mudaram...).

- Mamãe... – Charlie, que tinha vindo da Romênia via Flú, tentava, em vão, acalmar a mãe que, aos prantos, dizia que ela era uma mãe muito má, que não cuidava de sua filhinha. – Por favor, não foi sua culpa... nós vamos achar a Ginny, não foi culpa sua...

- FOI CULPA MINHA SIM! – Molly gritou com o filho, depois dando-se consciência disso, baixou o tom de voz. – Querido... – começou com tom delicadamente melancólico. – Se eu não fosse uma mãe má, você acha que a Ginny teria fugido de mim?

O homem sorriu carinhosamente e disse:

- Mamãe, você é a melhor mãe do mundo, com certeza Ginny não fugiria de você. – ela esboçou um sorriso triste. – Ela provavelmente se perdeu, só isso. – ele afagou a cabeça dela e ela deitou-se no colo dele, já um pouco mais calma, mas sem parar de fungar.

Josely, a mulher de Charlie, estava com Mary, conversando sobre algo que as outras duas mulheres, Angelina e Fleur, pareciam não entender.

Os outros estavam espalhados por ai. Ron jogando (e ganhando) xadrez de bruxo com Percy, enquanto Penélope, a mulher do último, cuidava de seu filhinho, Johnny, que dormia como um anjinho. Ela olhava de um lado para o outro, como se temesse algo.

- Percy. – chamou, mas o marido não escutou. – Percy, escuta. – chamou de novo, e nada. – Percival! – ela gritou, e ele levantou a cabeça, alarmado.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou, olhando pra ela.

- Você acha seguro deixar as crianças aqui? – ela perguntou, insegura. – Depois do desaparecimento da sua irmã, eu... fiquei com medo.

- Mas, querida... não vai acontecer nada... – ele se levantou e caminhou até ela.

- Quem garante? A guerra acabou a pouco mais que quatro anos... você sabe muito bem que algum comensal pode ter sobrevivido e pegado a Ginny, ou... ou... pode pegar a gente! – ela falou, rápido. Depois parou para respirar.

- Não podemos ter certeza de nada agora, Penny. – Ron foi quem falou. – Vamos achar a Ginny.

Mal Ron terminou de dizer isso, a campainha elétrica (que Guinevere teimou para que colocassem (ela era filha de trouxas)) tocou.

Quase todo mundo correu, menos os que estavam com as crianças e, ao olhar pelo olho-mágico da porta, Guigo teve um susto e abriu a porta de supetão. Ao fazê-lo, uma linda ave alva adentrou-se na sala, seguida por um grito de Guinevere:

- HERMIONE!

Ginny olhava para a lua de onde estava. Saíra numa aventura, sem saber direito para onde estava indo. Queria ver Hermione. Sua melhor amiga desde sempre. A única para quem confessara seus segredos mais profundos... agora estava enrascada. Estava numa floresta... especificamente na Floresta Negra... não sabia quem a tinha levado para lá, mas sabia que a conhecia... e era uma mulher...

Olhou pro dedo anelar da mão direita e viu o anel de noivado... deixou uma lágrima escapar... sentia saudades de Harry... do seu Harry.

- Sua burra... por que saiu de lá? Você estava tão bem...

- Por que você é uma idiota, Ginny Weasley. – ela ouviu uma voz dizer.

- Você não deveria estar cuidado de sua higiene pessoal? Daqui dá pra sentir o seu mal cheiro, sabia?

- Ah... a Weasleyzinha está ficando irritadinha, é? – a voz debochou. – Bem do estilo da sua laia. Todos aqueles vermes repugnantes... argh! Nenhum se livra...

- CALA A BOCA! – ela gritou. Enfim, a voz calou-se, depois de um comentário nada bom:

- Quando o Potterzinho chegar, nem ele vai se livrar!

Ginny apenas fechou os olhos, não queria mais ouvir aquilo...

Ela rezou para que lê não estivesse lá. Rezou com todas as suas forças, mas a sua imagem não passava despercebida, já que era muito alto. E aquele rosto... ela nunca esqueceria aquele rosto...

- Acho que está havendo uma reuniãozinha aqui, não? – ela perguntou, olhando para Mary, que estava pasma. – Posso entrar?

Maryolhou para ela um pouco surpresa e deu passagem para ela entrar. Quase todos os Weasleys ainda estavam a olhando muito estupefatos. Ron não estava a vista. Tinha desaparecido.

- Acharam ela? – Hermione perguntou a coisa mais plausível que lhe veio à mente.

- Não. – Foi Harry quem disse, antes de abraçar a amiga calorosamente. – Nós vamos procurá-la.

- Agora? – ela perguntou.

- Sim. – ele respondeu. – Mas precisamos de sua ajuda. – ele disse, mas não adiantou. Uma coruja muito negra entrou pela janela da casa e deixou uma carta nos pés de Harry. Sem nem ver se o dono da carta a pegou, saiu de lá, do mesmo jeito que chegou: muito rápido.

Ele pegou a carta e leu. Depois, com um pouco de medo, leu em voz alta. Todos já estavam escutando.

- _Harry Potter,_

_Ginny Weasley está aqui comigo na Floresta Negra. Talvez você saiba onde fica, já que gostava tanto daqui, deste lugar._

_Se a quiser de volta, basta vir aqui. Mas estou avisando. Não vou ter piedade em lutar com você. Vou vingar o meu mestre._

_Bellatriz Lestrange._

Fred e Jorge se arrepiaram só de ouvir o nome da megera. Na guerra, ela os usou para matar os próprios irmãos com o _imperius_.

- Credo! – os dois exclamaram juntos.

- Vamos logo. – disse uma voz grossa, atrás deles. Era Ron.

- Vamos. – Harry concordou, enquanto os outros organizavam a criançada.

- Ele vai vir lhe salvar, ele vai vir lhe salvar... – repetia Ginny, abraçada às pernas no fundo da cela onde estava aprisionada. Era tudo muito escuro e sem vida. Era muito abafado e lugar, mas ela estava com muito frio. Olhou pela pequena janela que deixava um raio de luar passar. Esperava com todo o seu ser que Harry aparecesse ali e a tirasse das garras do medo...

Ela derramava lágrimas imperceptíveis, sempre com o olhar vidrado na ponta dos tênis rosa que usava. Estava com uma roupa trouxa, já que iria para a Londres trouxa procurar Hermione. Só que houve um imprevisto. Foi capturada, pelo que sabia, por um Comensal da Morte. Mas não sabia qual... não conseguia distinguir a voz.

Rezou internamente para que todos estivessem bem... olhou mais uma vez para a janela e não conseguiu mais segurar o sono...

Todos os Weasleys, um Potter e uma Grangerchegaram com um pouco de dificuldade, na Floresta Negra, dentro dos domínios de Hogwarts. Não sabiam como Lestrange tinha chegado lá, ou como ela tinha conseguido passar despercebida por todos da escola, mas ela tinha conseguido. E eles também.

- Eu até hoje quero saber por que não se pode aparatar em Hogwarts! – Exclamou Ron, limpando as vestes sujas de areia.

Hermione ia abrir a boca para citar "_Hogwarts, uma história_", mas decidiu ficar de boca fechada. Ele não era mais o mesmo Ron.

Ela fechou os olhos. Sentiu um enjôo tão forte que precisou se apoiar na primeira pessoa que viu na frente. Não sabia quem era, mas não estava gostando do que estava sentido... era a presença que vinha da floresta... bom, ela achava que era isso...

- Hermione, você está bem? - Era Percy que falava. E era nele que ela estava apoiada.

- Só um pouco enjoada, Percy. Vou ficar bem. – ela sorriu tristemente. Levantou um pouco os olhos e notou Bill e Jorge olhando para ela. E Ron também, mas esse logo desviou o olhar e continuou a andar em frente.

- '_Será que ele esqueceu de mim?_" – ela pensou, triste.

...:FLASHBACK:...

_Ron estava deitado no colo de Hermione. Dormindo. Finalmente aquela coisa horrível daquela guerra havia acabado e eles poderiam dormir em paz, de novo._

_Ela estava pensando em tudo o que a fizera crer que, realmente, ela amava o ruivo, e que sem ele, ela não poderia viver. Pensava em como se desesperou quando achou que ele e Harry haviam morrido. Mas Harry estava vivo, sim, e com Ginny. E ele também. _

_Foi ai que uma coruja entrou na sala onde eles estavam._

_Ela se levantou cuidadosamente, para não acordar o namorado. Chegou até a coruja e pegou a carta que estava amarrada em seu tornozelo. A coruja imediatamente voou. A sala d'A Toca estava realmente vazia. Ela hesitou antes de abrir a carta e, ao abrir, sentiu q seu mundo iria acabar._

**"_Granger,_**

_**eu sei que vai ser você quem vai abrir essa carta, então preste atenção.**_

_**Eu posso estar preso, agora, mas isso não impede de que conseguir acabar com a sua vida.**_

_**Eu sei que você está com o Weasley agora, por isso sugiro você o deixar logo, logo...**_

_**Como eu sei que foi você quem o salvou, acho que você vai querer ele vivo, não?**_

_**Eu tenho alguém que pode tirá-lo de você num piscar de olhos. Então o deixe. O deixe para que ele não morra,**_

_**Malfoy".**_

_Hermione caiu no chão. Quase não conseguia respirar. Olhou-o, tão sereno, dormindo como uma criança. E ele dormia com a boca aberta! Sorriu. Mas... não era o que ela precisava fazer. Se aquela ameaça era real, ela tinha que terminar com ele. _

_- Ron... – uma lágrima desceu por um de seus olhos. - ... eu te amo tanto... mas... não quero perder você..._

_ela começou a chorar compulsivamente, o que fez o ruivo acordar._

_- Mimi? – ele perguntou, se aproximando. – Mione, o que foi? – ele a estava abraçando, mas em pouco tempo ela se levantou._

_- Ron... a gente não pode mais continuar junto. – ela disse, muito rápido._

_- O quê? – ele se levantou rápido, com uma cara muito, muito, muito preocupada._

_- Não dá pra gente continuar, Ron! – ela disse, tentando diminuir o choro. – Não posso continuar com você!_

_- Como não! – os olhos dele estavam vermelhos. Dava pra ver claramente que ele estava se controlando para não chorar. – A gente se ama, não? Como não dá certo? Deu até agora,Hermione!_

_- Não dá! Você é muito diferente de mim! – ela gritou. – Não posso ficar com você sabendo que vai acontecer alguma coisa com nós!_

_- Com nós? – ele perguntou, se aproximando dela. – Como assim com nós? – ele segurou os dois braços dela muito forte. – O que está acontecendo, Mione?_

_- NADA! – ela gritou. – Você está me machucando! Me larga!_

_Ele a soltou imediatamente. Se sentou no sofá e ficou com os olhos abaixados. Ficou olhando o carpete, como se algo extraordinariamente incrível estivesse lá. _

_- Tudo bem, Hermione. Pode ir. – ele olhou pra ela, tristemente. – E leva meu coração junto._

_Ela sentiu o mundo ruir quando viu algo brilhante descendo pela bochecha dele, antes de ele se aproximar dela e dar-lhe um último beijo._

_- Mas não se esqueça. – ele tocou a testa dela. – Eu te amo. E nunca mais lembrarei de você, por que eu nunca esquecerei. – a abraçou e subiu as escadas, deixando Hermione sozinha, lá embaixo. Ela não pensou duas vezes. Pegou o Pó de Flú e foi embora para a casa dos pais, chorando. _

...:FIMDOFLASHBACK:...

Eles entraram na floresta, sem saber o que viria a seguir. Harry seguia na frente. Um pouco atrás, Ron, os gêmeos, Guinevere, Percy e Bill. E Hermione, bem atrás, de cabeça baixa.

- Hermione, se continuar assim não vai conseguir ir muito longe. – disse Bill, se aproximando dela.

- Não se preocupe, Bill. Eu só estou pensando... – ela sorriu amarelo, olhando para as costas do ruivo que tanto amava.

Eles continuaram a andar até chegar num lado da floresta onde eles acabariam se perdendo. Ron começou a andar devagar... muito devagar. Tanto que parou do lado de Hermione, que era a última. Ela se deu conta logo de cara: estavam chegando perto do lar das acromântulas. E Ron tinha medo de tudo quanto era aranha. Desde as pequenas, até as gigantes.

Ele estava meio pálido, tremendo e de cabeça baixa. Ela não se agüentou e perguntou:

- O que foi, Ron?

Ele hesitou um segundo e disse, muito baixo:

- Por que você voltou? Pra me atormentar?

Ela ficou surpresa com aquela pergunta. Olhou para ele, indignada.

- Você queria que eu fizesse o que, Ron? A minha melhor amiga sumiu!

- Mione... – ele baixou a cabeça.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou.

Ele estava muito quieto... quieto demais. Ele a olhou, meio triste, e fez uma única pergunta. Uma única pergunta que acabou com toda a fortificação que ela criou, para não sofrer.

- Por que?

Harry ia andando em frente. Não estava vendo nada. Nadinha. Estava muito escuro e a luz que vinha das varinhas não ajudava muito. Precisava de ajuda.

Foi nesse exato momento que ele ouviu um pio suave. Olhou para o céu e viu uma coruja muito branca, que se diferenciava de toda a escuridão.

- Edwiges... – ele sorriu, ela poderia lhe mostrar o caminho. – Me diga, por onde eu...?

Ele não precisou dizer tudo. Ela começou a voar. Ele começou a seguí-la. Os Weasleys atrás dele. Não estava vendo nada direito, mas sabia que os outros o estavam seguindo.

Correu por um bom tempo, até chegar em uma clareira. Estava bem mais claro lá, era verdade, mas por que era bem melhor estar no meio do mato?

Ele olhou ao redor. Sentiu que todos já estavam ali com ele. Começou a olhar tudo com a mínima cautela, procurando por onde Ginny poderia estar. Foi ai que escutou uma voz:

- Olha, ali não é uma caverna? – era Guinevere que falava.

Ela começou a andar. Usava botas de couro até os joelhos com uma calça jeans desgastada e uma blusa branca. Ela começou a vasculhar o lugar, até que sentiu uma mão segurando o seu braço.

- Não vai por ai, Maria. – era um dos gêmeos. Ela sabia que era o SEU gêmeo por que só ele a chamava assim.

- Por que não? – ela perguntou.

Ele pegou uma pedrinha e jogou na areia na frente dela. Instantaneamente a pedrinha desapareceu na areia, como se tivesse caído em água.

Ela se pegou de surpresa, olhou para Jorge e depois para Harry.

- Como a gente vai pegar ela, agora? – Guiga perguntou.

- Por ali. – disse Hermione, que estava pensando até esse momento, apontando para uma "passagemzinha" do lado da areia movediça.

Eles passaram e começaram a subir uma pequena montanha. Os melhores escaladores iam na frente (Guinevere estava mais na frente do que todos: era escaladora profissional no mundo trouxa). Hermione era a última, amparada por Percy, que também não era bom escalador.

- Por que não trouxemos vassouras? Ou por que não aparatamos lá em cima? – ele resmungava, subindo.

- Primeiro que a gente nem sabe o que é que tem lá em cima. – disse Fred.

- Depois que a gente quer fazer silêncio, _Weatherby_. – zombou Jorge, ao lado do irmão gêmeo.

Percy corou e continuou a subir, calado, dessa vez.

Ao chegarem lá em cima, se depararam com um tipo de cabana, mas que dava-se para viver e sobreviver lá dentro. Era razoavelmente grande, mas tinha as paredes de bambu desgastadas.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Will, se aproximando da abana velha.

- Não faço idéia. – Ron disse, mas sem fazer nada. Ainda olhava discretamente para Hermione.

Harry, sem pensar duas vezes, entrou dentro da cabana e vasculhou o local com os olhos.

Aparentemente, a cabana não tinha nada dentro.Era velha e acabada. Mas, interiormente, ela era uma casa muito moderna. Tinha por todos os lados todos os tipos de lençóis diferentes. Lestrange pelo menos era uma mulher sofisticada.

Ele começou a vasculhar mais e mais, até achar uma pequena cela. Teve um susto ao ver quem estava lá dentro. Ginny estava dormindo, com os joelhos encostados na barriga, encolhidinha, como se estivesse com frio.

- Ginny. – ele chamou. – Ginny!

Ela abriu os olhos quase que imediatamente. Se levantou de um salto e correu para onde estava Harry.

- Harry... – ela começou a chorar. – Me desculpe... eu não devia ter saído... eu não devia...

- Tudo bem, Gi. – Foi Ron quem falou agora. Apesar de ser totalmente desleixado e aterrorizante, Ron era um bom irmão.

- A gente vai tirar você daqui. – foi Hermione quem falou, e ela pôde ver a cara da amiga mudar instantaneamente para susto.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou.

- Vim ajudar você. – ela disse. – Agora... como abrimos esse ferrolho? _Alorromora!_- ela disse, mas não aconteceu nada. – Os portões devem ser enfeitiçados.

Eles começaram a pensar em como abrir os portões. Foi então que se escutou um gemido de ferro se abrindo. Todos olhavam o portão e lá estava Fred com uma dos preguinhos do ferrolho do portão na mão.

- O que é? Eu queria saber pra que servia! – ele se defendeu, enquanto a irmã saia da cela e lhe dava um abraço. Ele ficou totalmente desconcertado, mas contribuiu da maneira que pôde.

Mas, apesar de terem livrado Ginny, eles sentiram mais alguém ali.

- Bom... a recepção foi um tanto... calorosa. – era Lestrange, com sua voz ecoando por todos os lados da cabana. – Harry Potter. Quero você, sozinho, aqui comigo.

Ela sorriu maldosamente e, num piscar de olhos, todas as outras pessoas que estavam com ele foram parar do lado de fora da cabana que, como perceberam depois, só se entrava uma vez.

Ginny tentava em vão abrir a porta da cabana, chutando e gritando. Batendo e esperneando contra a porta de bambu, que parecia ser bem resistente.

- Harry! – ela gritava, mas não adiantava. Os irmãos tentavam acalmá-la, mas ela não consentia. Gritava ainda mais.

De um outro lado, Hermione estava perdida... chorava por tudo... tinha medo de perder seus amigos agora... de perder Ron.

- Por que quando tudo se resolve aparece isso, agora? – ela perguntou, pra si mesma, mas alguém escutou.

- Por que ainda não se resolveu. – era uma voz grave, entorpecente. – Você não me deu sua resposta, Mione. Por quê?

Harry tentava se livrar de todos os feitiços que Bellatriz lançava. Ela era muito rápida com a varinha. Ele não tinha onde se esconder... estava muito vulnerável. Teve sorte, por que um AVADA KEDAVRA quase batia em sua cabeça. Resolveu usar a inteligência... o que ele poderia fazer? Pensou e acabou chegando a uma conclusão.

- _PETRIFICUS TOTTALLIS! – _ele gritou, e acertou em cheio em Bellatriz, mas não se livrou de um feitiço que ela lhe lançou, ferindo seu braço.

- Agora, Bellatriz, - ele começou, ofegante. – você vai passa ruma temporada legal em Azkaban.

Hermione olhava nos olhos azuis do ruivo, tentando achar uma forma de dizer o por quê de terem acabado.

Se concentrou e por fim falou, com todos os detalhes, o que havia acontecido.

Ele a olhou e sentou-se do seu lado.

- Hermione... isso foi só uma ameaça falsa... nada, vai acontecer... – tentou sorrir. – Tenho certeza que Harry vai conseguir, afinal, ele derrotou Você-Sabe-Quem!

Ela esboçou um sorriso triste, e olhou mais profundamente para os olhos de Ron.

- Eu ainda te amo, Mimi. E eu nunca lembrei de você...

- Por que você nunca esqueceu... – ela o completou, antes de ver alguém sair da porta da cabana.

Deu um pulo quando viu Harry sair da cabana, com Bellatriz nos braços.

Ginny correu até ele, e quase que o ia matando de tantos beijos. Os outros seguiram primeiro, mas ela e Ron só foram depois... ele precisava respirar!

- Será que eu to bem? – Hermione perguntava para o noivo, à sua frente.

- Ta linda! – ele falou. – Mas a gente tem que ir, minha flor. – ele sorriu, antes de puxar Hermione pelo braço.

Eles entraram numa capela, onde seria o casamento. De Harry Potter e Ginny Weasley.

- Depois de tudo a gente ainda poder ser feliz, e de fato, poderíamos ficar juntos? Bom... isso era uma pergunta difícil, antes de saber como era difícil ficar sem você. Agora eu tenho certeza de que nós temos que ficar juntos. – Foi o que Harry Potter disse, antes de beijar a noiva.

**FIM**


End file.
